


Mr. Bubble

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of slaying Buffy needs a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mr. Bubble  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 305  
>  **Summary:** After a night of slaying Buffy needs a bath.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'hugs' for my mini bingo card at 1_million_words

Angel leaned quietly against the door and watched as Buffy sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. 

Buffy groaned as she stood up. The vampires she had fought had done a number on her. She felt like one gigantic walking bruise. Not that she hadn’t kicked their asses in the end, they were dust but she was still sore as hell. A warm bath is just what she needed to work the kinks out. 

Eager to sink into the water, Buffy dropped her robe and let it fall to the floor at her feet.

“There are other ways to get kinks out.” Angel grinned wickedly.

A blush began to steal up her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she had said that out loud. “I...uh...”

A loud snarl escaped him as he spotted a particularly vicious looking bruise covering the right side of her chest. All thoughts of romance disappeared. Buffy was right, a warm bath was exactly what she needed. He remembered Darla used to love a good bubble bath after... Angel quickly shook his head to stop those thoughts. It wasn’t the time and definitely not the place to think about... “Do you have any bubble bath?”

Buffy shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think we have _Mr. Bubble_.”

He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the pink box. “It’ll have to do.” 

Without another word Angel sprinkled a liberal amount into the water. As soon as the bubbles started forming he took Buffy’s hand and helped her into the tub. 

As she sank gratefully into the water she gazed up into his eyes. “Join me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dual sighs of contentment echoed through the room as Angel slid into the tub behind her, pulled her slick body into his arms and hugged her close.


End file.
